


Caretaker

by Smol_Ali3n



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being Chaotic, Evil Characters Make Me Weak In The Knees, Fat Nuggets Protection Squad, Flirting, Gender Neutral, Innuendoes, Multi, Occassional Blushy Moments, Pigs are really freaking cute, Swearing, Teasing, Vivzie This Is Your Fault, Why Am I So Attracted to Demons, Yeah I Need Help, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Ali3n/pseuds/Smol_Ali3n
Summary: Angel Dust was finally convinced enough to leave his precious pet pig under your care. A certain deer demon isn't going to make it easy though.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 39
Kudos: 249





	1. Instructions

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in a very long time so please bear with me. This chapter is mainly just to start things off & set the tone. In that case, hopefully you’ll like it? Fingers crossed.

✸⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰✸

The huge list of things you were expected to do was nothing short of baffling. Then again, it wasn’t all too surprising either. This was Angel Dust for hooker’s sake, he was extra in all sorts of ways. Figuratively and literally.

Each chore had been sloppily scribbled down in his signature hot pink ink, displaying in detail on what to do step by step. The amount of effort it must’ve taken just to jot these little errands down to make sure his piggy was properly looked after was actually admirable to say the least. Since people tended to get lonesome during the holiday season, Angel was gone a lot more often around this time of year due to his ‘profession’. It was your job now to keep the prostitute’s pet company.

A faint sigh passed through your lips though. Man, this was going to take a while to get done. It wasn’t that you weren’t thrilled about the whole idea that Angel had eventually agreed to your request, because you most definitely were. Laziness just played a huge factor in making sure all everyday activities were often delayed. Be that as it may, you were going to try your absolute best at making sure the chubby piglet and its owner were generously content and satisfied.

“ ‘n make sure’ta use this bubble bath bottle, Nugs goes snout ovah hooves fo’ this schtuff. ”

The abrupt sound of the spider demon’s voice broke through your multitude of thoughts, snapping you back to the present. Oh yeah, Angel hadn’t left yet. Wait, had he been speaking to you the whole time? Whoops.

A small nod of confirmation led the tall arachnid to continue babbling on about the emergency contact numbers on the back of the wrinkled up paper, the pig being held securely in the crook of one of his arms, his other three busying with gathering the necessary materials for the night, as well as adjusting areas of his outfit which looked very appealing to the eye by the way. 

Angel was adjourned in a tight-fitting sweater dress that was a lovely deep shade of amethyst that had sheer sleeves the color of ruby, topping it all off with matching thigh highs and fuzzy leg garters to hold them up nicely, daringly executing the fur trim on his high heeled boots & gloves. It did well to compliment the various speckles of pink spots along his spindly frame. The sparkly Christmas hat was something the concubine added on last minute which finished the ensemble to perfection. Once Angel had turned away from you, leaning down towards the floor to grab another item, bright glittery words sewn in cursive right at his backside read ‘ 10 Bucks 4 A Sleigh Ride ‘. All you could do in that instance was gulp audibly. You knew damn well that he wasn’t talking about sleds. _Oh sweet merciless Satan._

At that moment, a squeak toy that had just been picked up was flung at your face.

There was a startled noise and flinch at the quick action, drawing you out of your thoughts once more. This time when your eyes had peeked up, the spider’s mouth had settled itself into a slight scowl, the porker still nestled against those decently shaped floofers that you had admittedly gazed at on numerous occasions. Normally, he loved any and all attention when it came to his body, but the fact that you had hardly been paying attention this whole time during his explanations made the corners of his mouth shift downwards with unhidden irritation.

Upon noticing the other’s impatience simmering through, emphasized by the bottom pair of arms now placed sternly at his hips, you could only avert your gaze elsewhere. Whoops again. Being easily distracted was a curse but it wasn’t entirely your fault that he had such good-looking features.

“ I needja’ta focus, Toots. I ain’t jus’ pullin’ this shit outta my ass, y’know. It’s important tha’ ya reme-- ”

“ You’re not going to war, Angel. You accepted my offer because you know I’m responsible enough. I got this, you don’t need to worry. ”

You had cut him off from uttering anything else. It seemed that all Angel needed was some extra reassurance which altogether appeared to be true as you watched the muscles in his joints gradually relax, no longer rigid with all agitation dissipating from his facial expression, that usual lopsided sharp-toothed grin back where it belonged.

With that said, he had allowed you to hold onto Nuggets before pulling you into a four armed embrace, planting a grateful smooch on your cheek, much to your delight.

“ Daddy’ll only be gone fo’ a couple of days, be a good boy Nugs~.”

In just a few seconds, a flashy purse had been slung over his shoulder with a trio of hands fixing at his clothes and fluffing up any disarray of fur and hair before blowing a kiss farewell as he headed out. 

You could hear a tiny snort come from the piglet, just the two of you in the now quiet room. Nuggets wasn’t the only one that already missed the eight limbed demon. Just two days, that wasn't so bad. It was no biggie. Peering down, your glance was met with two lil eyes of curiosity, doing sniffing motions with his nose. Gosh, that was undeniably adorable. There was no way you were going to let anything, or better yet, anyone harm a single freckle on Nuggets head.

This weekend was sure to be easy peasy.

A polite knocking caused you to sit up straighter, eyeing the wooden door in silence at first. That whore must’ve forgotten something. Although, you labeled it as odd that he didn’t just burst through the door like he usually did when entering a room. With no indication that the door was going to open anytime soon, you had lifted yourself off from the edge of the oh so plushy mattress, both brows furrowed. As if picking up on some unknown aura that you weren’t aware of, the pig proceeded to nestle even closer within your arms, almost whimpering. Strange..

After making your way over, you pressed your ear right up against the center of the door to try and listen in on any noises coming from the other side. There was nothing. Ugh, this better not be another one of the spider’s pranks.

Your hand languidly reached down for the knob.

✸⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰✸

『 Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 』


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ᵏᶰᵒᶜᵏ ᵏᶰᵒᶜᵏ, ʷʰᵒ 'ˢ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ?

⋘ ───────── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ───────── ⋙

Both of your eyes scanned their way to the left then to the right, doing that twice just to make sure that you hadn’t missed any form of movement nearby.

The hallway of the hotel had a perceptible staleness to it that you weren’t exactly fond of, not to mention that the dim lighting of the lamps obstructed on the walls did little to help brighten the murkiness of the dark. You could’ve sworn that you had heard the light tapping of a knock but maybe your mind was now playing tricks on you. Just when your hand shifted to close the door again, the distinct noise of a soft giggle made you halt, eyes peering way down only to be met with a large blinking eyeball.

If it weren’t for you being used to seeing the nightmarish inhabitants that roamed all of Hell, the sudden sight of this may have earned a gasp. No wonder this creature had gone unnoticed, considering how tiny in height she was, the top of her head hardly even reaching your waistline. 

The big saucer of her eye reminded you of a sunset, with bold colors of marmalade and marigold, the poofed up fuchsia skirt along with other old-timey attires practically screaming the fifty’s era.

Angel hadn’t mentioned anything about anyone coming by his room unannounced. It was clear that she wasn’t in your presence to cause any kind of harm whatsoever, carrying a spray bottle bigger than her hand labeled ‘Clean Juice’ with a small duster in the other. A maid, perhaps? Just when your mouth had parted open to greet the rascal, a high-spirited jumble of words drowned it out.

“ Hi, I’m Nifty! Ohmygosh, thisroomisapigsty! ”

Clever choice of words, considering the animal that remained snuggled up in your arms.

Somehow you were able to understand her quick paced ramblings that were muffled to some extent from the clothed mask covering her mouth to block out the smell of bleach probably, hurriedly brushing past you to begin her masquerade of sweeping and spritzing every surface of furniture, making sure that every crack and crevasse was wiped down with upmost precision.

A growled rumble followed by vibration brought your immersed attention back to the piggy. Feeding time. Your fingers dug through the back pocket of your denims, fishing out the crinkled up list in search of one consultation in particular. So, the dietary supplements were kept in the bottom drawer of the fridge and middle cabinets. Simple enough.

Leaving the bedroom door ajar, your footfalls echoed down the long dingy corridor. You didn’t get too far however, your face hitting against something solid after rounding a corner.

Almost losing your balance completely, you leaned with your shoulder pressed onto the wall closest to you, the back of your hand brushing along your forehead from the dizzying impact that befell. Seconds had passed when you had realized that Fat Nuggets tubby shape was currently quivering, whether that was out of fear or not, you were about to find out.

The low hum of static seemed to fill the reticent silence, steadily rolling your eyes up to get a peek at the obstacle, discovering that what you had deemed to be an object was the unmistakable form of an individual. A severely tall one at that, dexterously towering over your frame with ease. The slender stranger had to have been at least eight feet, a skyscraping number compared to your shorter stature. 

The looming figure was embellished in only the finest of business suits with only minor tears here and there at the bottom of the tailcoat, decoratively furbished in various shades of crimson and mahogany, thin vermillion stripes lining the front.

The jeweled bowtie shined conspicuously upon mindful adjustment but what stuck out most of all was that beaming grin that put any existing smile to shame, piercing razor sharp tuscany teeth polluting pale unreadable features.

You couldn’t bring yourself to look away.

A resonant thud sounded out as the mic stand was set down firmly, an alarmed exhale coming from you which resulted in the other releasing a light hum, fiery red pupils glistening with distinguishable amusement, gaze traveling down upon regarding the way your arms subconsciously tightened themselves around his palatable meal. 

“ мy мy, wнaт a pleaѕυre ιт ιѕ тo мeeт a new ғace! Allow мe тo мaĸe мy aqυaιnтance! ”

A merry voice full of jubilance was the last thing you were expecting to hear from such an intimidating entity, the radio essence of it caressing his words like saturated velvet.

A lanky arm was enthusiastically draped around your shoulders in a matter of milliseconds, as if the demon was in a hurry to get this greeting over with.

“ тнe naмe'ѕ Alaѕтor, yoυ've really oυтdone yoυrѕelғ, Deareѕт! нandιng мe a тreaт lιĸe тнιѕ wιll ѕυrely noт go υnrewarded!♪ ”

Alastor, huh? Now that was a familiar name that had been mentioned quite a few times by Angel Dust and now you could totally understand why. Wait a sec.. _treat_?

By the time the syllable was fully registered, Nuggets had already been stolen from your protective grasp in the blink of an eye.

⋘ ───────── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ───────── ⋙

『 Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attractive fictional characters are my daily medicine.


	3. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh deer, what will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun

═══════ -ˋˏ *.·:·.⟐.·:·.* ˎˊ- ═══════

You felt your stomach drop like a weight at what you were witnessing. 

The helpless animal, Angel's pride & joy, Fat Nuggets right within the dastardly clutches of Alastor's fastening grip. It was then that you had concluded that this daunting demon before you had wicked intentions. 

The mannerly how-do-you-do was just a front, a piece to his puzzle and you were only but collateral to his game. A game that he had a habit of spawning with just about everyone down here in the crowded pit of damnation in order to access what he wanted and that craving want in particular was minutes away from being zealously devoured before your very eyes. 

Each squirm from the piggy only encouraged the radio host to sink his pointy digits into the pinkened flesh, perverse static-y chuckles filling the tense air as if observing the struggle was irrefutable music to his ears. 

From the few months that you had known Angel, you had seen almost every emotion from the spider besides anger, minus the days when he would be mildly frustrated, even then it was chilling to watch. You couldn't even fathom the amount of fury in his temper if something awful were to actually happen to his pet. 

You blurted out a demand before you could conceive a better way to advance, voice heavy with uneasiness. 

“ Give him back! ”

The yell of distress reeled in Alastor's attention, eyes darting back and forth between you and Nuggets like he couldn't determine whether to comply or consume. 

Eventually, he did a motion of casually tucking the small boar in the crook of his arm, gleefully humming a tune with that same widely spread grin that someone would feel the compulsion to display when they'd won a lottery. 

“ Aвѕolυтely noт! Yoυ'll нave тo eхcυѕe мy υrgency Dear вυт ι'м qυιтe ғaмιѕнed and тнιѕ нere pιg woυld вe a very ѕυιтaвle мorѕel ғor мy appeтιтe! ”

With that commentary out of the way, the deer hellion proceeded to administer a prompt pat atop your head, reasoning it to be a worthy enough excuse. Which it most definitely wasn't. 

In desperation, you attempted to reach out for the animal that was incapable of escape. Not once but multiple times to which the much taller demon would just effortlessly step to the side with each failed endeavor, carrying on with his elated humming, taking a hold of your hand and twirling you a few feet away from him to keep a distance for the fun of it. 

_This charismatic son of a--_

“ I-I mean it! ”

Goddammit. What was up with that stutter? You were losing your ground, running out of options and he was wholeheartedly keen on keeping up with this dance of catch but there was no way in Hades that you were going to resort to pleading. 

“ This isn't funny, Angel will be pissed and I'm supposed to take care of him! ”

The mere mention of the prostitute had Alastor's nose wrinkle up notably like he'd smelt something utterly foul, justifying that he was seemingly not a fan of your wanton friend, although the grin lingered on, it never left. 

“ No? wнy ι ғιnd тнιѕ poѕιтιvely нυмoroυѕ! ”

“ Why can't you just eat something else!? ”

Your now panicked voice rang out down the hall, alerting some of the other inhabitants that had been checked into the hotel as well, heads peeking out from the doors that were extended a crack. No one exhibited any signs of helping out in this situation, mainly because of the prevailing and well-known overlord, doors closing back up with the evident sound of multiple locks. 

You hadn't even taken note of the fact that Alastor had been declining his upper body lower so that you were both at eye level, swallowing down the meager gasp that was inkling its way out.

“ мy, wнaт a мarveloυѕ ιdea! ”

The scarlet veiled pincer resembling a claw placed itself right beneath your chin, ever so slightly grazing it, steadily holding that gaze of ravenous intensity, the tone of his radio vocals all but barely audible. 

“ Perнapѕ.. ι ѕнall do тнe нonorѕ oғ ѕιnĸιng мy тeeтн ιnтo a мore lιvely cнaracтer? ”

Shit.

You hated how your lower lip trembled for a moment once the words had left his mouth. Deep down inside, you had a gut feeling that Alastor was more than competent to have you as supper. A nice picnic refreshment. 

The powerful being was properly distracted, however, thanks to your tenacity and Nuggets was able to finally wriggle free, hastily fleeing his way back to the sanctuary of Angel's bedroom. Phew.

Basking in the victorious outcome was the last thing on your mind though cause the menu has been updated to a new component spelled

Y-O-U. 

═══════ -ˋˏ *.·:·.⟐.·:·.* ˎˊ- ═══════

『 Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h e c k


	4. Intrusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is ticking.  
> Will you be saved?

✽✼•• ━━━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━━━ ••✼✽

Fuck, fuck, fuck. This was the total opposite of good.

Angel had only been gone for less than an hour and somehow in a period of thirty minutes, his beloved pet had already been seized into custody by none other than Alastor of all demons & now you were the next unfortunate scapegoat for his primitive cuisine. 

What outstanding luck. 

The accustomed sensibilities of fight or flight were going to play a mighty role in this destitute predicament and neither sounded like a favorable choice but every other option had been wrung dry, leaving you to fend on your own. 

It was apparent that the cleanly obsessed Niffty wasn't able to overhear the commotion from you being too far down the hall and the rest of the hotel operatives that you'd been introduced to regularly vacated the spacious common room on the first floor which was even further away. 

Aside from that animated ray of sunshine, Charlie, you doubtfully discredited that anyone from the oddball bunch would even take the time to defend someone they seldom knew. To put things bluntly, there was only one single result. 

Yep, you were absolutely screwed. 

Sprinting for your afterlife in the direction of the stairway could work, although it wasn't like you were incredibly fast, maybe average speed at best. That selection was scarcely possible.

Oh, you could kick him in the nu-- Nonono, that would be borderline suicidal. Executing that plan would end in immediate second death. C'mon now, use your common sense. 

Seeking to fight your way out of this was also an unobtainable notion too, it was just absurd really. Regardless, at least Nuggets was out of harm, for the time being, that much was a secondary accomplishment. You were resolute on sustaining it that way. 

Not only for the pig's sake but for everyone else that would have to handle the hot-tempered wrath of the spider that'd disastrously take place after word got out. You would not enable that incident to become a reality.

Deep breathes. Concentrate. Think. 

Your eyes hastily glimpsed about at your surroundings to try to detect any sort of leverage in giving you the upper hand. That was when your gaze landed upon the dusky bulbs fixated on the walls. If only you could-

The chance of pursuing that scheme all but went out of the window as the radio demon's spindly fingers snaked their way to you, swiftly encircling around your neck before you could even process what was happening, squeezing down with each passing second, the hall lights flickering erratically. He had raised you just a tad to where only the tips of your shoes touched the carpeted floor.

“ Gh- !? ”

Your exclamation of alarm was cut short from the unforeseen lack of oxygen, not that you really needed it in the first place but that did not make the experience any less arduous and painful. 

The gentleman facade progressively disintegrated before your wake, leaving just small scrutiny of what truly lied beneath that beaming, villainous mask. 

Chestnut antlers extending in length, stretching out a few inches upwards towards the ceiling, jagged and sharp-edged, the unearthly noises of it like thick twigs being fragmented and bent, expanding higher and higher. 

An accumulation of shuddersome shadows in all different shapes and sizes writhed among the corners, one eerie form, in particular, imitating the predatory male before you in a praising manner as if spurring him on to tighten the strangling hold, to which he had fervently fulfilled.

Fresh tears gathered up, threatening to spill over and run down your cheeks by the overwhelming monstrosity of his objective. He was not going to indulge in you right away, the heinous scene playing out made it more than clear. 

Alastor was merely playing with his food.

Striving to kick at him did little to no good except prevailing him into letting out a crackly chuckle, his vibrantly luminous dials for eyes churning and buzzing inhumanly, causing goosebumps to envelop your skin, filling every portion of your being with unsettling dread.

Memories of the friends you had made, the people you'd met in the past couple years flew by in your mind instantaneously like looking through a roll of camera film, the same way it did when your life had flashed before your eyes. It had taken so long for Angel Dust to finally open up to you, to concede even a minuscule amount of trust. Having that bond wrenched away by bloodthirsty hands..

Would it break him?

The discord of static amplified into an almost boisterous uproar to drown out the fuss of suffocation, reaching uncomfortable volumes of extremity to the point where the nearby lamps were visibly cracking before inevitable shatter. 

Enough was enough. Now was your chance. 

Bits of the shards embedded themselves into different areas of your body but the adrenaline coursing through you left no room for pain from the injuries, tearing out the piece that was stuck in your cheek and briskly impaling it into the overlord's arm with as much strength as you could muster. 

Alastor twitched. 

Although the intent was feeble, it was effective to some degree, regarding the way his fingers ever so slightly loosened its clenching grasp, allowing you the ability to speak once again. 

You could feel a raw, stinging soreness from the aftermath of coughing, granting your quavering words with driven backbone. 

“ I'm not..afraid of you. ”

. 

. 

. 

There was a standstill. 

A deafening silence falling between you both as the reverberated static seemed to fade. The red-clad demon shifted his head to the side in a tilt at a severe angle, the sinister grin forcibly widening. 

“ ... _Pardon?_ ”

You swallowed, valiantly high from the adrenaline rush no doubt, repeating it with a gritty undertone, smiling directly at him for the first time.

“ **I'm not afraid of you.** ”

✽✼•• ━━━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━━━ ••✼✽

『 Ｔｏ Ｂｅ Ｃｏｎｔｉｎｕｅｄ 』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I'm just a sucker for action scenes huehue


End file.
